


Akuji (Argentine Tegu Lizardfolk)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Commissions [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dismorphia, Exophilia, Fat-shaming, Gender Neutral, Lizardfolk, Monster Boyfriend, Other, body image issues, enby, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: A sweet commission from @doomfisthero! A non-binary person struggles with their self-esteem, and after a particularly difficult outing, their partner helps them see themselves through the eyes of someone who loves them. There's a surprise cameo from another of my characters hidden in this fic! Please leave feedback!
Relationships: Enby Human/Enby Lizardfolk, Gender Neutral Human/Gender Neutral Lizardfolk, Non-Binary Human/Non-Binary Lizardfolk
Series: Commissions [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Akuji (Argentine Tegu Lizardfolk)

Looking in the mirror had always been a challenge for you. You’d been a squishy baby, a chunky kid, a chubby teenager, and now you were fat as an adult. Just fat. No cute nicknames to water down the truth, no poetic epithets to pretty it up. You were fat, plain and simple.

Your Argentine tegu lizardfolk partner was big as well, even bigger than you were, but they always seemed comfortable with themselves. They weren’t just confident; they flaunted it, and everyone loved them for it. They were so outgoing and secure with themselves. You could never have the confidence they did.

It was your fault for dating an extrovert, you guessed. You still couldn’t believe they were dating you. They had dozens of guys and girls and everything in between fawning over them, and they picked _you_. They ask_ you _out. They could have anyone and they wanted_ you_. It boggled your mind.

You were actually due to meet them at your favorite restaurant, but you were wrestling with yourself. Nothing in your wardrobe seemed good enough, nothing looked good on you, nothing fit right. It was definitely an off day. You briefly considered buying something new, but the idea of subjecting yourself to the torture of trying on clothes in a public setting was enough to make you never want to leave your apartment again.

Screw it. If you didn’t go soon, you’d be late and they’d get worried. You threw on your most reliable pair of jeans, shirt with a snappy pattern and a light jacket, Ignoring the mirror, you left for your date.

Akuji was waiting at the entrance of the Greek place where you’d had your first date with each other, their hands stuffed in the pockets of their coat for warmth. Though you were pretty comfortable in this weather, cold blooded creatures were far more susceptible to low temperatures, so clothes-makers would often sew battery-powered heating elements into coats and jackets, like they did heat blankets.

Akuji reached out to take your hand when you approached. “Hi, babe!” They said, kissing you. “You look great. I love that shirt on you.”

“Thanks,” You said, ducking your head and blushing.

The two of you went inside and were seated. They ordered the appetizer platter with a beer, as usual, and you got a soda.

“Why do you do that?” They asked suddenly.

“Do what?” You asked. “I always order soda.”

“No, not that. Look away when I compliment you. Don’t get me wrong, it’s cute, but why do you do it?”

Before you could answer, the server returned with your appetizers. This one was different than your original server, and looking at his face, you recognized him instantly.

“Kevin?” You asked.

He looked at you in confusion, but his face cleared and he smiled. “Hey! I remember you! We went to school together, right?”

“Yeah,” You said. “Most of high school, I think.”

“That’s right, I remember! Man, what a blast from the past, huh? What are you doing these days?”

“Oh, I’m actually a health teacher at the local middle school,” You replied.

“_You’re_ a health teacher?” He said with a laugh, looking you up and down. That was a common reaction. “Good at your job, eh?” He said with a wink.

“I’m very good at my job, yes,” You replied in a clipped tone. Ah, yes, now you remembered Kevin.

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing something you know,” He said with a smirk, pulling out his notepad. “Do the two of you know what you’d like to order?”

“Um, no, not yet,” You said, pretending to peruse the menu. It was a lie; you always ordered the same thing. You were nothing if not a creature of habit.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” He said.

“Actually, I’d prefer the other--and he’s gone,” You trailed off unhappily.

“Was he a friend of yours?” Akuji asked as they started munching on hummus and pita.

“I wouldn’t say he was a friend, no,” You replied, taking a bite of a courgette ball. Kevin must be new here. You’d been coming to this place for over a year and never seen him before.

A few minutes of chowing on appetizers and light conversation later, Kevin was back. You groaned internally.

“Do we know what we want?” He asked in a falsely bright tone.

“Sure,” Akuji said. “I’ll have the lamb moussaka and an order of galaktoboureko for after.”

“Alright, and for you?”

You sighed. “I’ll have the keftethes meatballs with parsley rice and a feta salad on the side.”

Kevin hissed a breath through his teeth. “I dunno, that rice has a lot of carbs. Are you sure you want to order that?”

“Yes, Kevin, I’m sure I want to order that,” You snapped.

“Is there a problem with the rice?” Akuji asked.

“No, the rice is fine, it’s just… you know…” Kevin leaned in and his voice dropped to an audible whisper. “It might not be healthy… for people… who are… larger… you know what I mean?”

Akuji was silent for a moment, their eyes narrowing slowly as they finally caught the undercurrent of Kevin’s words. “So you’re saying we’re too fat to order the rice? Is that what you mean?”

“Oh, no no, I wasn’t saying that--” Kevin protested, backpedaling.

“Oh, no? Then explain it to me. Explain to me exactly why my date shouldn’t order the rice.”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Akuji, it’s fine, stuff like this happens to me all the time--”

At the same time, Kevin was beginning to panic a little. Akuji wasn’t just a large teddy bear; they were very intimidating, especially when they were angry. And they were angry.

“I just… I didn’t mean…”

“No, I know what you meant. They knew what you meant. In fact, why don’t we call your manager over here so they can understand it, too.”

“Really, that’s not necessary, I’ll put the order in. It’s no problem--”

“No, no,” Akuji said, sitting back in their chair with their arms folded. “We’re way past that now. Get your manager, please. We’ll wait.”

Kevin floundered, opening and closing his mouth in an effort to find something that would diffuse the situation and coming up short.

“Get your manager!” Akuji said loudly at the server. Kevin jumped and scuttled off. Akuji turned to you, their brow furrowed. “What the hell do you mean, this happens to you all the time.”

“Well… look at me,” You said plaintively, gesturing at yourself.

“I am looking at you. I still don’t understand,” They said.

You sat back in your seat and avoided their eye. “Of course you don’t.”

“What is _that _supposed to mean?” They asked, getting upset.

Just then, the manager arrived, a chubby, dusty-furred minotaur named Duffy. “Is there a problem?” He asked.

“Yeah, _Kevin _over there insinuated that my date shouldn’t eat the rice because they’re too fat for it,” Akuji said angrily.

“_What?_” Duffy said, aghast. “Kevin!” Duffy hissed, waving at the server attempting to hide behind the bar. “Get your ass over here!”

Kevin resignedly walked back over.

“Did you really accuse a customer of being too overweight to eat our food?” Duffy asked him in an undertone, incensed. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Kevin said. “I was just saying there are healthier things on our menu than the rice. I was doing them a favor!”

“You can do us a favor and keep your fat-shaming to yourself, how does that sound?”Akuji interjected. “In the future, just put our orders in, like you’re paid to do, and keep your mouth shut about what people should and shouldn’t eat.” 

“I’m so sorry about this. I’ll comp your meal, of course,” Duffy said. “Please, order anything you like. It’s on the house.”

“No thanks,” Akuji said, standing. “We’re leaving. I hope at least _he’ll_ be punished for this.”

“Oh, he’s fired,” Duffy said. Kevin looked shocked and stricken. “Rest assured, we don’t tolerate this kind of behavior. The two of you are some of our best customers and we’d hate to lose you.”

“We’ll think about coming back when _he’s_ gone,” Akuji said, throwing down some money and reaching for your hand. “Let’s just go to your place and order a pizza.”

You nodded mutely and followed Akuji out of the restaurant, keeping your head down and trying to ignore the staring of the people around you.

Back home, you sat down on your couch with your arms around yourself and sighed unhappily. Akuji reached for the phone.

“What kind of pizza are you in the mood for?” They asked.

“I’m not hungry,” You said quietly, looking at the floor.

You could feel Akuji’s eyes on you before hearing the phone click back on the hook and feel them sit down beside you.

“You shouldn’t let people like him bother you,” They said softly, rubbing your back. “He’s an asshole.”

“You don’t understand,” You said, pulling away a little. “You’re big and funny and everyone loves you.”

“So what?” They said. “You think people don’t have mean things to say about me behind my back? You think I’ve never been bullied or picked on or had people_ think_ they’re being nice when they’re really just being passive aggressive and giving backhanded compliments? ‘Akuji, you’re so attractive for your size. Imagine what you’d look like if you were a little bit lighter.’ I hear stuff like that all the time.”

“How do you do it, then?” You asked them. “How do you keep stuff like that from bugging you?”

“What do I care what strangers think of me?” They replied. “Their opinion doesn’t matter. And if a friend talks about me like that, then they stop being my friend, then, don’t they? People like that are shallow and toxic, so anything they have to say is… noise. That’s all it is to me, meaningless noise.”

You shook your head. “I don’t know how to tune it out like you do.”

“Believe me, it took a lot of practice,” They said. “I guess it’s a little different for me, though. People expect lizardfolk to be big, but there’s a different standard for your kind. I hate that it’s like that. I wish I could change it for you.”

“That’s why, you know,” You said, thinking back to their question at dinner. “Why I look away when you compliment me. I haven’t gotten all that many, so when I do… I just can’t believe them. They sound hollow.”

“So you think I’m lying to you?” They asked, raising a scaly eyebrow.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…” You exhaled sharply, trying to find the words. “When you compliment me, it sounds like you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“I am,” They said. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “You just don’t get it.”

“Babe, I_ do _get it. That’s _why _I compliment you, because I want you to see yourself the way I see you.”

“You’ve got rose colored glasses on when you look at me,” You replied.

“No, I don’t,” Akuji said exasperatedly. They grabbed your hands and pulled you to your feet. “Come on. I’ll show you what I mean.” They were pulling you toward the bedroom.

“Babe, I’m really not in the mood for this right now,” You said sullenly.

“That’s okay. Just listen, alright?” They asked.

“Fine,” You relented. You let them undress you, insisting they turn the lights off first. They obeyed while shaking their head at the same time. After they peeled you out of your clothes, they lay you on the bed and crawled in after you.

“See this belly?” They said, running their claws up and down the aforementioned body part. “It’s a perfect place to squeeze when I hug you from behind. And these hips?” Their hands moved there. “Perfect for resting my hands when we slow dance. This chest?” They pressed a kiss to it. “Perfect for laying my head after a long day. Your shoulders are perfect for nibbling on, your butt’s the perfect size for my fingers, and your thighs are perfect for crushing the heads of your enemies like melons.”

You giggle-snorted and slapped them playfully. “You’re a dork.”

“You’re perfect,” Akuji said. “Perfect in every way. The people who don’t see that are blind.”

“Everyone else seems to disagree with you.”

“Everyone else doesn’t matter.” Their voice was soft and sultry. “You matter. I matter. Our family and friends who love us, they matter. Don’t worry about anything else.”

You couldn’t help it, you kissed them. They were so sweet and lovely. The kisses deepened as their hands roamed your body, grazing over your sweet spots, and you began to moan and melt at their touch. You raked your fingernails over the scales on their back, and they groaned deep in their throat.

“I thought you weren’t in the mood,” They teased.

“Shush, you, and kiss me more,” You said, pulling them up.

“Always happy to please,” Akuji chuckled. They kissed down your neck, chest, and stomach, parting your legs as they went so that they could kneel between them. They kissed and sucked at your inner thighs, making you writhe. As their tongue slithered out of their mouth and pressed itself to your most sensitive area, their reached up with one hand to tug and circle your nipple, while the other hand reached down underneath and touched themselves. They moaned against you, vibrating in a delicious way.

“Akuji,” You breathed.

They rose up and pressed their body against you, rolling their hips into you, and you hissed in excitement and pleasure. You rolled them and sat astride them, grinding and bouncing against them. They held your hips and grunted. You reached back to touch them, massaging their sensitive bits with your fingers, making them buck up into you.

“I’m going to cum,” They gasped.

“Not yet,” You replied, breathing hard. “I’m almost there.”

“Hurry,” They pleaded. “I’m so close.”

You sped up, reaching for that crest as ecstasy rushed through your body. You leaned forward and clutched their shoulders as you came, and they arched their back into you, releasing as you did.

You collapsed onto the broad chest and they wrapped their arms around you as the two of you lay there, attempting to recover. After a few minutes, you moved to lie next to them, your head in the crook of the shoulder.

After some time, you could say exactly how much, Akuji said, “You know, I’m very comfortable, and I know you said you weren’t hungry, but I’m starving.”

You laughed. “It’s okay. I think my appetite is coming back.”

“Good,” They said as they sat up, kissing you before sliding off the bed in all their naked glory. “It worries me when you don’t eat.”

“I only don’t eat when I’m anxious or upset,” You replied, stretching your sore muscles.

“Which is why I worry,” They replied. “If you don’t eat, it means your suffering. I don’t like that.”

You couldn’t help but smile fondly at them. “I wish I could love myself like you love me.”

“You’ll get there,” They said, pulling on their pants. “And even if you don’t, I can love you enough for both of us.” They looked back at you. “Still want pizza?”

“Actually, I’m still craving Greek. Think we can order in? I don’t want to let Kevin ruin our favorite restaurant.”

“Good choice,” They said with a gentle smile, pulling you close. “Ice cream after?”

“Of course.”


End file.
